Kratos
Kratos is the main protagonist of the video game series, God of War. He previously fought Spawn in the 10th episode of Death Battle, Kratos VS Spawn. He has also appeared in a episode of DBX where he has fought against Dante from Devil May Cry. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs. Kratos * Kratos VS Ares (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) (By TheGambit08) * Asriel Dreemurr vs Kratos (Completed) * Astaroth vs. Kratos (By Venage237) * Asura vs. Kratos (Completed) * Kratos vs Atrocitus (By Eficiente) * Kratos vs Bayonetta (Completed) * Cloud Strife vs. Kratos (Abandoned) * Kratos VS Dante (Completed) * Kratos vs. Dante Alighieri (Completed) * Kratos VS Deadpool (Abandoned) * Kratos vs Doomsday * Kratos vs Drax the Destroyer * Kratos vs Eren Jaeger * Kratos VS Kai * Kratos vs Freddy Krueger (Abandoned) * Kratos vs. Galen Marek/Starkiller * Ghost Rider vs Kratos * Kratos vs. Gilgamesh * Kratos vs Gorr (Abandoned) * Kratos VS Guts (Completed) * Hulk vs Kratos * Kratos Vs. Ike * Link vs Kratos * Kratos vs Mad Dummy * Kratos VS Marcus Fenix * Mario vs Kratos (Completed) * Master Chief vs. Kratos * Maui vs Kratos * Palutena VS Kratos * Pit vs. Kratos (Completed) * Kratos vs Predator (Abandoned) * Kratos vs. Quan Chi (Abandoned) * Kratos VS Ryu Hayabusa * Kratos vs Ryuko Matoi * Kratos VS Samurai Jack * Sasuke VS Kratos * Scorpion vs. Kratos (Abandoned) * Kratos VS Shadow * Kratos vs. Shantae (Completed) * Shao Kahn vs Kratos * Kratos VS Sonic (Completed) * Terraria Guy vs Kratos * Thor vs Kratos (Abandoned) * Kratos vs. War * Kratos vs. Wolverine (Completed) * Wonder Woman VS Kratos * Kratos VS Ratchet Battles Royale * Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief (Completed) * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale (Completed) * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 11 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Accelerator * Algol (Soul Calibur) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Discord (My Little Pony) * Hendrickson (Seven Deadly Sins) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Lobo (DC) * Mewtwo (Pokémon) * Necalli (Street Fighter) * Odin * Percy Jackson (Percy & the Olympians) * The Prince of Persia * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Rash (Battletoads) * Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Superman (DC) History A mighty warrior of Spartan general, a demigod born from the loins of Zeus, Kratos offered a life in servitude to Ares to defeat a barbarian horde. But Kratos broke his oath on the day that Ares tricked him into slaughtering his own wife and daughter while burning a temple dedicated to Athena to the ground. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos sought repentance for his sin. Though Kratos succeeded after ten years of servitude with final task involving killing Ares, Kratos finds that he would still bear the sin and eventually finds himself waging war against the Olympus itself when Zeus makes an attempt on his life. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Over 6' Tall *A Spartan Warrior *Hold the Rank of Captain *Revengeful Anti-Hero *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance Blades of Exile *Dual Short Swords *Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms *Hooked Design *Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena Blade of Olympus *Can Kill Gods & Titans *Contains God Powers *Fires Blue Energy Waves *About 5 Feet Long Golden Fleece *Gold Armlet *Blocks Attacks *Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks *Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus Bow of Apollo *Can Rapid-Fire Arrows *Charged Fire Arrows *Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit *Quick with a Long Range Claws of Hades *Used like Blades of Exile *Spiked Chains & Hooks *Rips Souls from Victims *Can be Resisted *Can Summon Souls Nemean Cestus *Giant Metal Gauntlets *Lion-Like Appearance *Originally Owned by Hercules *Incredibly Strong *Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes Boots of Hermes *Greaves with Small Wings *Improved Running Speed *Can Run Up Walls Icarus Wings *Can Glide & Fly *Huge 18' Wingspan *Slowly Falls Apart During Flight *Ripped From Icarus' Back Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Age: Unknown (looks 30-40) * Height: 6' 5" * Weight: Weight 240 lbs * Over 6' Tall * Spartan Warrior/Demi God * Anti-Hero * Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance As a resident of the militant state of Sparta, Kratos is trained to be tough and heartless while also skilled in various weapons besides the standard weapons used by Spartan warriors. Kratos can also enter a berserk state known as the Rage of Sparta, increasing his speed, striking strength, and durability. Grecian Arsenal From his time of servitude to Ares to the end of his war on Olympus, Kratos's fighting style revolves on the use of two falchion-like blades attached to long chains bound to his forearms. Originally Kratos used the Blades of Chaos he was given to Ares before Athena gives him the Blades of Athena to signify his brief status as the new god of war. But when Kratos embarks on his vendetta on Zeus, he is given the Blades of Exile as his current weapon of trade. But Kratos also obtained various weapons and spells from various gods, monsters, and heroes. * Poseidon's Rage: Infused with power by the god Poseidon during his battle against a Hydra terrorizing the Aegean Sea, Kratos can surround himself in a circle of electricity while summoning lightning bolts from the sky to strike down his enemies. A stronger variation is the Wrath of Poseidon. * Medusa's Gaze: Having acquired the head of Medusa, Kratos can use it to turn his opponents to stone. * Blade of Olympus: A sword created by Zeus as a means to siphon a god's powers into the blade. In Kratos's hands, the Blade of Olympus is a weapon able to kill mortals and deities alike. Kratos can use the sword in his Rage of the Gods attack: Slashes his opponent thrice before stabbing through them and dealing the deathblow. Other attacks with the blade include Divine Fury and Divine Reckoning. * Rage of the Titans: Having been blessed by Gaia with the ashes of Prometheus, Kratos can invoke the fires of the Plume of Prometheus to cover his body. This makes Kratos able to inflict more damage to his opponents with heightened durability. * Golden Fleece: A armlet that Kratos acquired while on the island of the Fates, able to use it to can block and counter enemy attacks, as well as absorb energy projectiles and throw them back at his attackers. Kratos can also use offensively in his Argo Ram attack, slams his blades on the ground while causing a shockwave. * Icarus Wings: Having wrestled them from the maddened Icarus while on the Island of the Fates, Kratos uses the huge 18' wingspan to glide over long distances with the Icarus Ascension ability. However, the wings can slowly fall apart if used for too long. * Atlas Quake: Having been given the last of Atlas's power, Kratos can slam the ground to cause worldwide earthquakes while sending giant boulders flying to damage and knock back surrounding enemies. * Bow of Apollo: A weapon of Apollo which Kratos acquired while in the Underworld. He uses it to launch a flurry of arrows in rapid succession or to execute the attack Apollo's Inferno, firing three flaming arrows in an arc. * Head Of Helios: After decapitating Helios, Kratos uses the god's head as a means to disorientate his opponents in his Solar Flash attack. A stronger variation is the Helios Flare, which has a longer range. * Boots of Hermes: Having mercilessly amputated the legs of Hermes and took his greaves as his own, Kratos uses them to dash through an opponent in his Hermes Dash, slamming them in midair while leaving a trail of fire. A stronger variation is Hermes Jest. * Nemean Cestus: Kratos having took them after killing Hercules, these are weapons are strong enough to destroy walls made of Onyx with ease or shatter the skulls of normal humans. Nordic Arsenal After settling his affairs with Zeus and his bloodstained past, Kratos begins his life anew away from Greece in the north. So far, Kratos uses a magical battleaxe as his weapon of trade. Feats * Wiped out most of the Olympian pantheon ** Killed Ares, the original God of War ** Accidentally killed Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom ** With help from Gaia kills Poseidon, the God of the Sea ** Takes the soul of Hades, the God of the Underworld ** Dismembers Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods ** Kills the Smith God: Hephaestus ** Snaps the neck of Hera, Zeus' wife and the Queen of the Gods ** Finally kills Zeus, the King of the Gods * Massacres many other Greek deities ** Defeated Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld ** Alongside Deimos kills Thanatos, the God of Death ** Kills Charon, the Ferryman of Hades ** Defeats Pollux and Castor, the Gemini twins who possess the time-shifting powers of the Oracle of Delphi ** Bested the Furies ** Puts down the Sisters of Fate ** Brutally beheads Helios, the God of the Sun ** With the Blade of Olympus one shots Perses, the Titan of Destruction ** Disembowels Cronos, the father of the Olympians and the Titan God of Time ** Kills Gaia, the Titan Goddess of Earth * Killed many Greek Heroes ** Bested Hercules, the most powerful of all the Greek heroes and who's strength surpasses even Zeus ** Kills Theseus, the Founder of Athens and the killer of the Minotaur ** Bests Perseus, the killer of Medusa * Has tangled with and killed many mythical Greek creatures ** Overpowered the legendary Hydra ** Creatively kills the Kraken by killing it with a bridge ** Killed Skorpius, the Queen of Scorpions who is protected by Onyx crystals * His wisdom is said to match Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom as shown by solving many puzzles throughout his journeys, many created by legendary architects * Tanks the eruption of Thera, which sunk the city of Atlantis * Speed blitz Zeus, who can run faster than the speed of light * Escaped Hades four times * Called one of the most skilled warriors of Greece * Managed to break his bond to Ares by killing the Furies * Became the new God of War after killing Ares * Survives a stomp by the Colossus of Rhodes after being deprived of his godly power * Resisted his Soul being taken by Hades, who is strong enough to steal the soul of Atlas * Tanks attacks and overpowers the Titans; Cronos and Atlas, the latter of whom is strong enough to carry the surface of the Earth on his shoulders * Moves so fast that falling rocks appear stationary to him * Survived impaling himself with the Blade of Olympus, while releasing hope to the world Flaws * While incredibly powerful, still is a demi-god and has the same weaknesses as any mortal * Lost his Grecian gear during his final battle with Zeus * His immense levels of anger have given him tunnel vision before * Does have a one track mind * Tends to rush head first into things * Was bested by Charon in their first encounter * Tricked by Zeus into putting his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus, making him mortal again * Manipulated by Gaia as a pawn of the Titans * Reckless and Arrogant * Fails to take responsibility for his actions, instead blaming the gods * Insanely brutal and bloodthirsty * Always reminded of his past sins * Obsessed with revenge before reason * Guilty of the destruction of the world * Has a very short temper Gallery Kratos.png|Kratos Kratos.jpg|Kratos as seen in Playstation All Stars GoW4 Kratos.jpeg|Kratos as he appears in God of War IV War_God_Armor.jpg|War God armor Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Archers Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Demigod Category:Dual Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:God of War Characters Category:Gods Category:Half Human Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Sony Combatants Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior